


Every year since her life began

by beckyemma96



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyemma96/pseuds/beckyemma96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa's musings over the years about her partner. Occasional view of their partnership from the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1) Tessa was 7 the first time she danced with Scott and he was nine and it was an hour of skating awkwardly around the ice holding hands whilst their mums exclaimed over how cute they were.  
2) She was 8 when they started to have real conversations, without any nerves, that were about anything but skating. She finally started to get to know her partner and it was amazing.  
3) At nine they had their very first sleepover. Scott’s mum wasn't able to get him to London on a Thursday morning so that they could go to training in Waterloo together, so Kate, Tessa’s mum said he could just stay over on a Wednesday night. They topped and tailed in her bed and he didn't even whine about waking up to find she hadn't gotten cold and snuggled in next to him.  
4) On her tenth birthday he gave her a brand new pair of gloves to replace the giant oversized black pair she currently wore to training that were always slipping and threatening to fall off. They were decidedly pink and she loved them, she had squealed when she had first seen them throwing herself into Scott’s arms. He really had wished she’d waited till later to say thank you because it produced another round of awes from the older females in the Virtue clan.  
5) Aged 11 and they were in the same middle school in Waterloo to make the travel easier on the parents because Scott and Tessa could just walk to school after their training in the morning. Their new school was much larger and intimidating, there were lots of new kids and they didn't really know what to make of ice dancing or the times when they would have to miss a Friday for a weekend competition. That was the first time strangers began to notice their close relationship that was neither best friends nor brother and sister. The teachers all thought it was so sweet that the new boy would walk the Virtue girl to all her classes and pick her up at the end. He was always ready to take her books from her, take her hand and give her a big reassuring smile. They didn't know how he managed it but he was always leaning on the lockers just across the hallway waiting for her at the end of every lesson even though he had his own classes.  
6) When she turned 12 Scott turned 14 and that meant in September he would move to the high school across the road and she simply did not know how she would deal without him. Her relationship with Scott was special. It wouldn't change much not really but things definitely wouldn't be the same. He would fall in love with some older and wiser high school girl and he would forget all about her and she would never see him outside of training and she felt like her world would end.  
But then he invited her to be his date for his end of middle school dance and she knew that everything would be just fine when he wouldn't let go of her hand the whole night and then he even showed her off as they impressed everyone as he waltzed her around the dance floor.  
7) In her thirteenth year they and their families made the decision to move them for coaching purposes. They were training for hour’s every day and they didn't really have a life outside of school and training. Some days just got to her, it was just too much living away from her family and friends. Her host family were really nice but they weren't family, for all intent and purpose Scott was her only family here but that was the sacrifice she was willing to make for the Olympics and that gold medal they would one day win. So it was the best night of her life when Scott showed up at her window just to give her a hug and make sure she was alright because he thought that she had a down day at practise and did she want to slow down because he totally would to make sure she was okay. It was then that she knew she had a partner for life.


	2. 14 - 17

8) When she turned 14 Scott got a car which became the height of freedom for them both. They were no longer restricted on where they could go on the weekend. They could have lives outside of skating, outside what their host families could provide them. Even if it was just a quick chocolate milk after training before he had to get Tessa home. That freedom changed their lives, spending more time together outside of school and skating and pre organised events brought them closer together. Scott asked her out on their proper first date 2 months after he got the car.

9) 15 years old and she’d had a boyfriend for almost a year, all that had really changed was she Scott kissed a whole lot more. Especially off the ice, she had gotten used to the odd accidental kiss during a program or a practise. I mean it was to be expected when you were dancing that close to a person. Whilst everyone knew that they were together it didn’t really affect how people treated them because they didn’t really act any differently in front of people. Tessa wasn’t really that comfortable with PDA. But now they were moving to Canton, Michigan, it really was their only choice for their training if they wanted to get any better. They would have the opportunity to work with some of the best coaches available, it would be a new start for them with people they didn't know and who knew maybe Tessa could be persuaded to break her rules about PDA a little.  
Tessa thought it was hilarious when the border guard thought that they were eloping. It did however lead to a serious conversation between them about their relationship. Which in turn led to the very sweet admittance from Scott that he couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else and probably, if everything went to plan, never would be. After all they had already been together for 8 years. 

10) They shared their first time together when she turned 16, it was the first time for both them and was nothing less than awkward and messy. She couldn’t believe that he had waited for her to be ready and old enough in her books. They had shared a lot of firsts together and not all of them good. This one had been amazing and tricky, magical and acrobatic to say the least. Even Marina noticed a difference in their on ice relationship. They were even closer if that was possible, less awkward about touching other. There was no longer any flinching when they first tried a new move that could be consider any way sexual in nature. Marina was just grateful that whatever had occurred made their performance better.

11) 17, she couldn’t believe she’d been Scott’s partner for 10 years. Their skating had only improved and while she was still bitter about missing the Olympics she still had Scott. Tessa and Scott against the world forever. He stopped her from over training, from pushing herself harder than she had to and doing herself an injury. Although he was always happy to go to the rink with her even if it was to stroke around the ice.  
That year they were holding the annual Moir/Virtue Christmas dinner at the Moir residence. It was held every Christmas day, Christmas Eve was for the individual families but they always spent the 25th together. Otherwise Scott and Tessa were happy to let everyone know how unhappy they were, loudly and often, not to be spending Christmas together, even Scott at 19.  
That year, after dinner, the entire group was sat around the tree and the fireplace chatting waiting for the gift exchange when one of the younger children complained about not being able to open her presents yet. So they began the gift giving.  
Scott sat on one of the arm chairs with Tessa sat on an arm with his arm around her waist to keep her in place. She passed over her gift for him and he tore into it like the child he was, a look of excitement firmly fixed on his face, this present was big. He looked in wonder at the giant photo collage she had made for him in one of those big collage frames that for once contained no photos of them in competition. She knew that although he loved the photos of them from competition he preferred the ones where their relationship was real. She had included almost thirty photos of them over the years and he was overwhelmed at the love the pictures represented. He grasped her hand looked up with her and mouthed thank you to her. He tipped his head towards the door and they crept out when everyone was focussed on the smaller children’s delight. Grabbing their skate bags from beside the door they disappeared out into the night.  
About a half hour late one of the children pulled a present for Tessa out of the pile, and when he couldn’t see her asked where Tessa and Scott had gone. Jordan, knowing that the jig was up told them all to be quiet and she would show them exactly where they had gone. Out on the frozen lake in the Moir’s backyard were Tessa and Scott just moving about freely laughing and smiling. They all looked at each other in disbelief, one of Scott’s brothers muttering about the fact that they couldn’t even take one day off. Jordan said that this had been their tradition for years when the big family situation just got to be too much for them. Now they were down in Canton they didn’t really spend that much time with their families and so the big family thing was just a tad overwhelming. As they watched them skate they realised that this was a much more intimate performance than they were used to seeing, they would glide into each other to share a kiss or he would skate around her reaching out to tug on her pony tail. Teasing each other and just having fun. They were all just about to leave when Scott surprised them all by getting down on one knee. They had all seen the tickets to a ballet performance he had gotten her for Christmas but he apparently wasn’t done yet. Tessa’s dad breathed a sigh of relief when instead of a ring he pulled out a key from his pocket and obviously asked her to move in with him down in Canton.


	3. 18 till eternity

12) She was 18 and she had already been with her partner for 11 years, almost 12, that was impressive for someone her age. Hell that was impressive for a 30 year old never mind an 18 year old and she was proud of their accomplishments together, their relationship and most of all she was proud of herself for sticking with it and for all intents and purposes she had found her soul mate. She would never know someone who would truly understand her as well as Scott did, she usually told the media it was because he was the only one who had gone through everything with her but that was only part of the truth. He understood her on a deeper level, he got to the very soul of her and she felt like she could comfortably let him live within the very heart of her.

Having finally finished her GED through home schooling to make enough hours in the day for the amount of training now required because they had moved to the senior circuit they had really begun to see a big improvement in their scores and their wins. They hadn’t simply gotten better, their emotional connection, their passion for the sport and each other was really coming through in their performances. Their free dance this year was to the Umbrellas of Cherbourg, she truly loved this piece and the story she had been able to create with Scott. It was proving to be their best program yet, what with the pure emotion of the story their mothers had been reduced to tears several times.

Scott had bought a small house between London and Ildderton that was on an edge of a lake that would maybe be small enough to freeze in the winter. They currently didn’t spend very much time there, more the better really because of the amount of improvements required to make it actually liveable at least to her standards. It wasn’t like they would live there for several years yet, unfortunately Canton was currently the best place for them and Marina really was the best coach and choreographer they would be able to find. Scott had surprised her last year when he had asked her to move in with him, she had thought she was just saying yes to the same flat. That she was prepared for, she could handle that, he had asked in just the right way. On ice, where he knew she was most comfortable, in just romantic enough a way that she had to resist tears. She hadn’t actually realised that he would use the prize money he had left from Junior Worlds to buy them a house or at least most of a house it really did need a lot of work doing. It really spoke to the permanent nature of their relationship and their future together.

13) At 19 years old Tessa could proudly say she had accomplished a lot for someone who was still a teenager. She had a lot of medals and a lot of memories, she wouldn’t say she was ready to retire; she still had a lot she wanted to accomplish but that would have to wait. This year had been a particularly difficult year, after their success at worlds last year they had been perfectly poised to win this year but with her legs acting up she wasn’t sure that would be possible. The threat of surgery was looming, surgery that could take her out for the entire season or worse make her retire from skating for ever. That would spell the end for them both; she knew there was no way Scott would skate without her not even if she tried to force him.  
But then they started to work with a new movement coach who wanted to really analyse the way she was moving on the ice. She got a huge telling off, apparently it was no wonder she was having issues she had caused a lot of the pain to herself without really realising it. They were prepping and training hard because they would make it to the next Olympics there was no ifs or buts about it. This was their time their chance and they were going to take it, together, Virtue and Moir against the world.  
Living together and spending most of their time together could have driven them apart, sent her insane. Yet it didn’t because they never stopped communicating, it made them even closer and more in sync they moved as one in every part of their lives, because they knew each other on that much more of a personal level.   
She had never been so grateful for having such a supportive partner, sure they had their rough patches, their awkward spots, their little tiffs but who didn’t you can’t be amiable and nice 24/7 even if you were Canadian. Their ability to communicate almost without speaking definitely saved their partnership where others had died.

14) Olympic champion and she was only 20 years old breaking all the records for ice dance, she felt incredible. She was a gold medallist and she had done it with her best friend, her soul mate, her one and only. Winning on home turf felt truly amazing, she wasn’t done with ice dance, not even close but she had accomplished her biggest goal so far, their biggest goal and she was so ecstatic that she couldn’t even begin to think about anything else. She had been skating with Scott for 13 years, for more than half her life and she couldn’t imagine anything else being as fulfilling and rewarding as the relationship she shared with him.   
Which was why she was over the moon when he got down on one knee in the middle of their hotel room apologising that it wasn’t some grand romantic gesture but he just couldn’t wait any longer. Would she please marry him because he didn’t think he could ever live without her and he didn’t even want to think about trying. Of course she told him yes, because she felt the same way. 

15) They continued to skate together; in fact they never stopped, not through Tessa’s four pregnancies, not through Scott’s cancer scare when he was 52, not when their parents passed away, not when they lost their son and daughter in law in a car crash when they were 63. Skating bound them for life in ways that nobody else could truly understand.   
They lived a happy and fulfilled life, there were days when they would get odd looks in the street especially when they retired from competitive skating after the 2018 Olympics, that look that said I recognise you from somewhere but I’m not sure where. They became a coaching / sports psychologist team leading some of the next generation’s teams to victory.   
All in all they never truly faded into obscurity but they lived their lives in a happy Scott and Tessa bubble until they passed away together quietly in their bed at the age of 99 and 97 respectively, on the anniversary of the very first time they had ever skated together when she had been 7 and he had been 9.

Notes   
Thanks very much for reading, as most of you could probably tell, this was my first story, I’m happyish with my efforts but any constructive feedback would be really useful. There are plenty more Tessa and Scott stories coming, I’m really enjoying becoming part of the community, hope to hear from some of you. Thanks Becky xxx


End file.
